


You're a useless child

by Fluffysaru



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysaru/pseuds/Fluffysaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after misaki left the  small world and the only participant left felt sick as the days goes by</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a useless child

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wrote a fic on wattpad last year wondered if it had a twist was inspired from the song ouokimi wa dekinei dekinai ko and the doujin by umarekawaru

"Youre a useless, useless child"The kids in my class would sing after overhearing niki sing it to me it became so bad I resorted to cutting but Misaki would shout at them to stop but the didnt and I continued to cut until Misaki caught me cutting on the roof"stop it saruhiko..if you die we wouldnt be able to face the world together.Everythings fine as long as i dont sing it right? Misaki smiled and hugged me.After that, I stopped as only Misaki's opinion mattered.

* * *

"stupid strain"I walked into an alley and thought.."Misaki haven't been looking at me these days and its been months....what have I been doing wrong?".The sound of a skateboard grating cement could be heard.I smirked and looked at the shorter male."How has it been? Mi...Sa..Ki?"...I slowly dragged the name of his in a mocking tone as he stared at me" I miss that gaze.." I unconsciously licked my lips."its been better without you damn saru and now you're here.just great"..I felt my heart breaking as he said it.,Strange... I leaned my back against the wall "yeah yeah"as I slowly looked at him, I wonder what came over me as I pinned him onto the ground."W-what are you doing you damn monkey!?!", Misaki exclaimed, shocked."ne~Mi...Sa..Ki.."I lit my blue flame to my fingers, back then this *I touched my homra tattoo with my free hand*was the same so lets make it the same again.."I forcibly put my hand closer to his homra tatoo." come on that look of hatred ,resist me , fight me...He just pushed me away and covered his face with his hand,tears with his eyes. This is not right stare at me I put out my flame.Misaki said with a whimper,"..just.leave..me...alone..stop...involving..me...in....your...life..." ..I looked down and walked away,"alright consider me dead."

Time skip, few days later  
I stared at the ceiling,since when did work suck so much everyday just working pointlessly if there was no work, days of sleep just ensues..I casually take out a penknife from my sleeve and laughed bitterly.Its been so long my old friend...I pulled at my wristbands ruthlessly and begin to slit my wrist with cuts as I watched the blood flow. I slammed the pen knife down, closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
In dream  
Niki appears infront of me.  
"hi little monkey~, I missed you so much how have been? the face you're giving is just great".."Go away"..I hissed at him.He just walked to me,ruffled my hair and smiles."Im here to welcome you, you're gonna join me.Face it that kid the only one who bothered to be friends with you gone.All of your precious things from small world.It became so dark and maybe smaller that I know theres barely even space for you and you want out." He grabbed my wrists."This is proof so stop stalling already.I'll be waiting~..He disappears and Misaki appear.."Just join him already,that way you'll totally be out of my life.I regret ever being friends with you."Misaki slowly walked away while a part of me was screaming to chase after him and he turned around."Ne saruhiko?..remember this song?You're a useless useless useless kid".Niki suddenly appears and joins him in the singing. I lost all feeling in my legs and the world turned black.  
Back to the scepter 4 dorm  
I woke up with a jolt and tears in my eyes*..."I dont want to see him but its better than living in this dark lonely place and that song..he finally sang it"..I slowly grabbed my neck gently though my hands were shaking."Don't hesitate. No one would care, not even bothering to go to your funeral.Memories of Misaki flashed throgh my brain..Especially not him. He said so himself"...I grabbed it more tighter,it became harder to breathe, spots appeared infront of me and I felt my vision going darker and darker when I heard a knock and instinctly let go of my neck and hid under the couch.I panted.who could it be?..no one cares about me..  
Misaki's pov  
I walked towards saruhiko's door and nervously rubbed my fingers.I'm definitely not worried for stupid saruhiko why did the blues have to tell me,he's probably gonna scoff at me and say that I told him not to involve himself into my life and now im doing it voluntarily. ..I sighed.When he told me to consider him dead I didnt know he meant it literally. ..  
Flashback  
My phone rings"who could it be"..I looked at my phone and it wasn't in my contacts.I answered it and I heard the blue king voice.  
"Hi yata-kun".."what do you want from me? How do you even know my number" "About your number we'll keep that for later but to the issue right now ,fushimi kun hasnt been going to work recently we checked his room and he was there but the thing was no matter what we did he wouldn't wake up and he looked really pale he could be dead..I gasped.  I know I told him not to involve himself into my life but its not like I want him to die"so what do you want from me?.."its obvious is it not? go check if he's still alive" "alright"..I hanged up.  
Flashback over  
stupid saruhiko.....I knocked the door and there was no reply.The blue king's words ringed in my head"he could be dead"..I shaked my head and realised that it wasnt locked.I walked in."Saruhiko?"I exclaimed and there was no reply.I searched the whole dorm but there was no signs of him that was until I noticed the table and the couch.I slowly walked towards it and cursed..."You really want to die, dont you?..I said as I stared at the blood stains on the couch and the penknife."where could you be?"..I said and quickly dashed out.  
Saru's pov  
"That was close...why did he even come here its not like he cares"I said as the glimpse of hope that he woukd return slowly dimmed until there was nothing. I slowly got out from underneath the couch "more people may come bothering me"..I slowly staggered and took my phone and ear buds.I quickly took the penknife and left the room heading towards a tall building..  
Time skip, he reached the top of the building  
When I reach the top of the building and staggered towards the exact spot me and misaki were back during our school days..I scoffed."In the end, we didnt even catch the blimp.I miss those days..The past is the past theres no going back"..I took the penknife and stabbed it deeply and just let the blood flow out.I dapped my finger onto the blood and wrote,"KILL ME!!!..I stepped onto the ledge of the building and put on my earpuds as it started to rain."perfect".. I randomly chose a song and it played and I scoffed.."we used to hear this song together"..I sticked a leg out"thats the past he doesnt bother about me anymore..The memory of misaki finding me"thats just fake.".I closed my eyes and the song suddenly plays."You're a useless useless kid".Tears slowly flows down my face but an insane smile creeped onto my face.Thats right he sang the song.."I'm a useless, useless child that no one loved a monster all alone in this world"And with that I jumped with no regrets.  
Misaki's Pov  
"where could he be?"...I continued to search not knowing I wouldnt find him.

* * *

Misaki could not find the useless child due to the fact when Misaki finally decided to look for the building a cleaner had already decided it would be a hassle for the company and he wants his job.So he threw the useless kid body into the trash and his last words were washed by the rain.The useless kid was deemed missing yet Misaki feels that hes alive happy far from the town without him.However, the useless kid body was never buried nor did he had a proper funeral burial only left alone and forsaken in the dumps. He started alone and died alone...

 

**Author's Note:**

> wanna cry T^T I pressed save and post but the edited parts weren't edited and had to rewrite ewe anywho hopped you enjoyed it if you guys want comment and I'll repost the fluffy end here and continue it here.. not satisfied with it.welp..*hands out tissues


End file.
